Penn Rippen
by Ms.Autistic
Summary: I do not own Penn Zero Part Time hero
1. Mom Dad ?

Summary: This is based off of mathedpotatoes Au where Penn's parents don't make is back from the most dangerous world imaginable. I take no credit for this Idea I just wrote about. Also, this will be done in Penn's POV.

"Penn stays after mission. " That's all I hear before I zap. It was good mission all us the dream team, of course beat Rippen and Larry! But now here I stand in shock and pale as a sheet. "Um Phyllis could please repeat that for me?" " I am so sorry Penn but parents will never return, they pass-" "Phyllis you are lying Lying my parents are great heroes and couldn't die in that demission!" " I was sorry Penn Zero its true, I wish I could have done something." I can't take this I ran so fast out of there by the time I got home I was out of breath. I opened the door glad to be home almost away from the nightmare tears threaten to burn my eyes. Then to my surprise, I see Rippen,Larry Uncle chuck and Aunt Rose sitting in the living room. Aunt Rose Spoke up " Penn I-we need to talk okay sweetie?

So sorry its short but there will be more ! Also sorry for im not sure if its bad or not.


	2. What !

Summary: Okay, back to chapter 2 whoop! Okay, so yeah third point of view unless I change it again. So now we are digging deeper why Rippen and Larry are so yay or no? Have fun reading!

"Aunt Rose what is going on? Why are Rippen and Larry here? what do we have to talk about?!" Penn said in a shaky voice threatening to crack and eyes with tears in them running down his face. " Rose maybe I should take it from?" "Go right ahead Rippen." Rippen gestures for Penn to sit down next to him and Larry. Penn hesitates, but does so wiping tears from his face with a confused expression on his face. " Alright bo-Penn I am not quite sure how to say this so I am going to make this blunt and to the point okay?" Penn looks at him with a focused face and nods. Your Parents, me and Larry were really good friends believe it or when you were born, they made us you god parents-" "I'm sorry what?" "let me continue Penn. We also became your legal guardians if your parents passed away and you were still under aged. So what I am trying to say is me and you are moving to Larry manor. So that's me and Larry and raise we already have everythingsetup. All we need you to do is pack your things. You may start packing as soon as you feel ready " The air in the room felt heavy and Penn's face turned from neutral to sad almost heart shattering. Then to everyone's surprise, Penn launched himself onto Rippen rapping the man into a tight embrace crying into his chest. Rippen himself was shocked for a minute, but then grabbed the boy back holding onto him as if the whole world was ending crying with him. Chuck and Rose were shocked, but Larry just sat with them rubbing Penn's back. Rippen and Larry stayed in the guest bedroom that night . The next day they would help with Penn with packing. That night, though Penn cried himself to sleep knowing now that his parents are never coming back and he would move with his enemies

So what do you think?! Next chapter they pull up to Larry manor. I'm skipping the packing because I'm sure I don't have the patience to write it. So lets all assume it was sad and Penn was still in shock and wouldn't talk to anyone. Until the next chapter !


	3. I can do this !

Penn Rippen Chapter 3

Summary: Hi suckers I'm back! So sorry I didn't update yesterday my dad wanted us to Yucca … He hogged the computer till midnight! So now Penn has all his packed up in the car and unpacked at Larry Manor! BTW I keep forgetting this is placed in summer! So enjoy!

Penn was looking at his new room contemplating his life. He knew they couldn't have a real service for his parents since they died in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. So he was going to keep a journal writing letters to them to mourn. He knew it was unhealthy though how else was he supposed to deal with this? He, Larry and Rippen were on leave for a month or so to get settled. He was broke from his deep trance when Larry called him for dinner. "Penn come to the table it's time for lunch ! We are having steak and mashed potatoes!" Penn honestly did not know how Larry could be cheerful but he went anyway.

When Penn had sat down at the table he noticed Rippen wasn't there so he asked "Um Larry where id Rippen ?" "Oh Rippen went to go see Phil he left something important there ! I swear he would lose his head if wasn't attached to his shoulder!" Penn Chuckled and Started to eat When Larry had spoken up again once more " Penn there is something I have to tell you that Rippen won't tell you ." So that go Penn's attention. "What is it Larry ?" "Even though Rippen is Really proud of you. He has been to all your dance completions and is proud of the hero you became. He loves you so much Penn he loves you as you were his own son." Penn was speechless . He got up from his chair and hugged Larry and went back to eating.

` When Rippen returned from his trip he ate fast and sat down and watched a movie with Larry and Penn. Unforchently for him they picked Annie a horror which'd he hated of course. Though he sat through it screaming with Penn. Even though Penn and Rippen won't admit it they held each other close because they were very much scared.

When that was all and settled everyone went to bed. Penn had awoken at around midnight due to nightmare so he walked around the house. He is sure he walked in something he shouldn't. He walked in on Rippen reciting how to ask Larry out. They stared at each other till Penn broke the silence. "That was cheesy yet something Larry would go for." "Y-you aren't freaked out or something?" Rippen asked waiting to be judged but it never came instead came a hug and Penn say "Who am I to get in the way of love. Also if Larry says yes Sashi owes me 20 $" Rippen smirked and told Penn to go back to bed and he listed.

Penn and Rippen went to bed the night with sweet dream and content smiles.


	4. The morning after

Summary: This is set the morning after and Penn Gives Rippen a pep talk. Larry is still asleep, he shows up Later don't worry.

"You got this Rippen! " . It was morning at Larry manor and in the kitchen all you hear is Penn encourages Rippen. While Penn was doing this Rippen is making eggs and bacon while has an unamused look on his face. "Penn could you stop you could wake up Larry!" Rippen scolded, but Penn seemed to be an enforced the boy. " Rippen if this works out just think this could be a new chapter in your life. Plus you would be happier and less grumpy!". Ripens just looked at Penn with a blush ignoring the comment about him being grumpy. "Look, I know, but makes you think Larry might like me? I mean he could not even like guys. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have now." Penn just gave him the are you kidding right now? Look and spoke. ." Penn just gave him the are you kidding right now? Look and spoke " Rippen he practically worships the ground you walk on. I am pretty sure if asked him out he'd say yes. So just do it! It's life or death!" Rippen Looked at him smirking and said in bold tone " Alright I'll do it! I got this! I mean I fail a mission every day how bad could this be. I me-" Rippen stopped and heard a giggle a very Larry giggle. Rippen bold face quickly went from bold to shock and embarrassment and blushing. Larry walked in giggling and spoke a happy know it all tone " Before you ask yes I heard everything. Rippen bold face quickly went from bold to shock and embarrassment and blushing. Larry walked in giggling and spoke a happy know it all tone " Before you ask yes I heard everything. Second Rippen I would love to go on a date with you!" Larry smiled and hugged Rippen. Rippen reacted by making distressed inhuman noises and patted the Larry's head and went back to work. Penn was laughing at what he just saw before him. Larry spoke up once more " Penn would you mind helping me set the table? I would be a great help" Penn smiled and nodded and left Rippen alone with his thoughts smiling to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TABLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rippen set down plates in front of Larry and Penn and said "Bon apite!" Smiling in a bold way. Penn hesitated, but took a bite. Surprised by how good it was. It was very different from what Uncle Chuck made a beginning swallowing it down. Larry laughed and said " Slow down Penn you don't want to cook " Rippen just sat at the table just proud he could make a meal that good. Penn Finished and excused himself and went and washed up came back and cleaned up. When he came back Rippen spoke " Penn we are going into town today. We are taking you shopping for whatever teenagers shop for these days and then go to lunch." Penn smiled" Sounds good to me when do we leave Rippen?" We leave as soon as me and Larry clean up" "Kay I will clean up see you UncleLarryandUncleRippen"Penn said it so fast they barely caught what he was saying. But theywere shocked then smiled and laughed and thought this might just work out.


End file.
